Malentendidos
by Chiomi Bon
Summary: [Cosas de adolescentes] —Levi, si tuviera problemas en alguna relación, ¿puedo hablar de ello contigo, cierto? —preguntó Eren, con cuidado—. Quiero decir, como los amigos hablan sobre esas cosas y tú y yo somos mejores amigos, creo que es lo correcto, ¿no? [Eren/Levi] [AU]


¡Hola a todos, aquí Chiomi Bon!

¡Mi primer fic este 2015! OMG! que pasa rápido el tiempo c: espero que hayan tenido un hermoso fin de año junto a sus seres queridos. Y como primer propósito este año nuevo, ¡me prometí actualizar todos mis fic y terminar los pendientes! Así que, aquí me verán durante el resto de la semana actualizando mis fics C: (como BTH y CSCP)

En fin, ojalá esta historia les guste, porque es ¡un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para mi amiga** Gabbennington**! (busquen sus fics, porque son buenos ;D )

**Resumen: **—Levi, si tuviera problemas en alguna relación, ¿puedo hablar de ello contigo, cierto? —preguntó Eren, con cuidado—. Quiero decir, como los amigos hablan sobre esas cosas y tú y yo somos mejores amigos, creo que es lo correcto, ¿no?

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Posible OoC. Malentendidos. Narración en tercera persona. Referencias sexuales. Fluff.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo acontecido en esta historia es una serie de delirios diarios que tengo pese a la falta de sueño. Los personajes no me pertenecen ni nunca me pertenecerán.

**Dedicatoria**: A mi amiga Gabriela, que estuvo de cumpleaños el 10 de noviembre. ¡No sé por qué (*****) no había subido esto si ya lo tenía escrito! ¡Espero hayas tenido un buen cumpleaños (y perdona esta cosita un poco-muy atrasada :c)!

* * *

><p><strong>MALENTENDIDOS<strong>

* * *

><p>Eren se hundió en el extremo de la cama, frotándose el brazo. Accidentalmente había golpeado ambos codos y la rodilla al caer sobre sí mismo al entrar a escondidas por la ventana. Serán dos años, tal vez, cuando se fracturó la muñeca y no pudo asistir a clases por una semana, pero desde entonces, nunca más se lesionó (de gravedad) al entrar a escondidas en la habitación de Levi a medianoche. Pero esa no era la habitación de Levi.<p>

Se levantó y se encaminó al pasillo, buscando a tientas la puerta a la habitación de Levi, con el corazón y los pulmones en la garganta. Pensando en qué haría el Señor Ackerman si lo viera invadiendo su hogar a esa hora como un ladrón. Pero a pesar del miedo de ser echado a patadas por un anciano de 67 años, siguió buscando hasta que la encontró. Y para cuando iba entrar, notó que estaba cerrada.

Así que golpeo y esperó con impaciencia a que le abrieran. Aprovechó de arreglarse el cabello, pero luego lo reconsideró y sacudió la cabeza para volver a revolverlo. Se alisó la camisa, se remangó las mangas hasta los codos y se desabotonó el primer botón.

Volvió a golpear.

Esperó.

Limpió el sudor que se acumulaba en sus manos.

Esperó.

Y volvió a abotonarse la camisa.

Abrieron.

Levi lo miró de arriba a abajo, con los ojos tan abiertos que pensó que se saldrían de sus cuencas.

—No creí-…no importa. Entra. Rápido.

Eren entró y se sentó en el borde de la cama esperando que Levi se sentara a su lado. Pero este se desvió a una silla junto al escritorio. Y ahí se quedó.

—¿Y bien, qué haces aquí a esta hora?

Eren suspiró.

—Levi, si tuviera problemas en alguna relación, ¿puedo hablar de ello contigo, cierto? —preguntó Eren, con cuidado—. Quiero decir, como los amigos hablan sobre esas cosas y tú y yo somos mejores amigos, creo que es lo correcto, ¿no?

Levi se le queda mirando, mordiéndose el labio casi imperceptiblemente.

—Supongo.

Alentado, a pesar de la respuesta _menos-que-entusiasta,_ Eren le regala una pequeña sonrisa a Levi. Pero él no le sonríe de vuelta, limitándose a tamborilear sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

Eren vacila.

—Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? No importa lo que pase, eso es y siempre será algo de lo que estaré cien por ciento seguro.

—Dios, Eren, ¡por supuesto que lo sé! ¿Vas a contarme sobre tu drama con esta nueva chica o no?

Eren frunce el ceño. Esto no estaba yendo en la manera que esperaba.

—En realidad, no es un _drama_. Es una situación muy complicada y seria. Y no estoy seguro de cómo solucionarlo—Eren toma una respiración, un poco inquieto—. Y no se trata de una chica.

La mirada de Levi lo escruta por unos segundos. Cierra los ojos. Y para cuando vuelve a abrirlos, sonríe.

—¿Está-… está bien?

—Claro—responde Levi, agitando una mano desinteresadamente—. Sé que eres- ... _lo que sea_. Sería hipócrita de mi parte si tuviera un problema con eso.

—Aún así…-

—_Lo que sea_, Eren. Háblame de tu drama con ese chico. O ... chico, ¿no?

Eren asiente.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la historia? ¿Lo conozco?

Las palabras son casuales, pero hay algo vicioso en el tono de Levi. Cortante y frio, tratando de ser indiferente.

—Sí, tú lo conoces. Hemos sido amigos por un tiempo, en realidad. Las cosas estaban muy bien, y yo pensaba que quizás estábamos llegando a algo. Ya sabes. Yo no estaba seguro, pero- ... de todos modos, cometí un grave error. Ahora siento que él apenas puede mirarme.

Levi resopla, girando en la silla del escritorio. Una. Dos. Tres vueltas completas.

—No se escucha como tú.

Se detiene.

—Entonces, ¿qué hiciste? —pregunta Levi.

—Me acosté con él.

—Y eso fue un error, ¿verdad?

Eren aprieta los dientes.

—Yo no lo creí en ese momento, pero él me ha estado evitando toda la semana, así que supongo que debe haberlo sido.

Levi lo mira burlonamente, acariciando su barbilla.

—¿Evitándote? Qué raro. ¿Y no tienes ni idea de por qué?

—Me gustaría saber qué hice. Me gustaría que me lo dijera. Solíamos ser capaces de hablar.

Levi se encoge de hombros y rueda los ojos.

—Mira, él probablemente solo se está ajustando al cambio en su _relación_. Tal vez no es lo que esperaba—Levi sonríe para sí mismo, pero hay un rastro de amargura que opaca su expresión—. Estoy seguro de que una vez que acepte que se trataba de un polvo rápido y que no vale la pena nada más, las cosas van a estar bien. Él lo superará y ustedes podrán volver a ser amigos.

Eren se le queda mirando con la mandíbula desencajada.

—Eso no es- ... ¡Yo no quiero simplemente superarlo! ¿Es eso lo que piensas?— Eren lo escruta con la mirada, apretando los puños, sintiendo el sudor recorrerle la espalda—. ¿Es por eso que me has estado evitando? Dios, Levi. No era sólo sexo. No lo fue para mí. ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?

Levi frunce los labios y deja los ojos fijos en el escritorio.

—Te fuiste.

Su voz se tiñe con dolor y angustia. Oprime el pecho de Eren y lo hace querer saltar y abrazarlo, tomar su mano y decirle que está en un error. Porque él recuerda aquella noche; sus cuerpos entrelazados, el calor, el sudor, los besos apasionados. Ya eran las dos de la mañana cuando, allanado por el sueño, Levi había caído dormido tibio y sólido contra Eren. Fue el zumbido de su teléfono el que no le permitió dormir junto a él, y es que cuando sintió la mano de Levi posarse posesivamente sobre su pecho, no tenía ganas de levantarse. Pero así lo hizo, deslizándose fuera de la cama, tratando de no despertarlo, sintiendo su cuerpo helarse en la oscuridad de la habitación. Anhelando despertar junto a Levi y ver su cabello revuelto y su mal humor mañanero. Y no quería perderse todo eso. No.

Le había tomado muchos años armarse de valor y enfrentar lo que sentía.

—Lo siento—dice Eren, levantándose y acercándose a Levi, como si se tratase de un animal salvaje lastimado—. Mi madre tuvo un accidente. Cayó por las escaleras. Mikasa me llamó y tuve que ir, dijo que era urgente-… ¡No quería despertarte! Así que te dejé un mensaje en tu teléfono, ¿no lo leíste?

Levi no contesta. Su boca se convierte en una línea fina y severa, y sus brazos se cruzan a la defensiva.

—¡Lo eliminaste! Cuando te sientes lastimado, siempre asumes lo peor de las situaciones y nunca esperas explicaciones a nada. De seguro lo primero que pensaste es que tú eras algo de una noche.

— ¿Y qué otra cosa se suponía que debía pensar?

—No sé. Tal vez que lo único que deseaba era quedarme toda la noche junto a ti y despertar en tus brazos. ¿No se te pasó eso por la cabeza? ¿Ni siquiera en unos de esos momentos más cursis?

Eren observa a Levi morderse el interior de la mejilla, sin perder esa mirada de duda. Y Eren odia esa mirada. Odia incluso el hecho de que fue él quien la puso ahí. Ambos, durante todos esos años, lo único que más apreciaban, era la confianza que depositaban en el otro. Y ahora parecía que toda la confianza se había ido. O parte de ella.

Eren suspira profundamente.

—Tú eres mi mejor amigo—dice, en voz baja—. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? No quiero jamás de los_ jamases_ perderte. Incluso si todo lo que sentía por ti era amistad, nunca te consideré desechable o dispensable o intercambiable, o lo que sea que estés pensando. A mí me importas. Y mucho. Tanto que no entiendo por qué tengo que decirlo como si ya no lo supieras, como si no te hubieses dado cuenta todavía. No me arrepiento de lo que hicimos-… pero si te duele, entonces sí, fue un error. Porque lo último que quiero hacer en mi vida es lastimarte. Y haré lo que quieras, con tal de que me perdones, así que por favor, dime qué debo hacer. Y lo haré.

Levi se queda en silencio por un largo tiempo, con su corazón latiéndole a una velocidad vertiginosa.

—Incluso si…-

—¿Qué?

—Eso es lo que dijiste: "Incluso si todo lo que_ sentía_ por ti era amistad". Usaste un verbo en pasado ¿Por qué?—pero Levi no le da tiempo para responder, tan ensimismado como estaba en ese momento—. Si eso no es todo, entonces ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te _sientes_ _ahora_ con respecto a mí?

Y Eren se horrorizó al ver que se ruborizaba.

—Vamos, Levi. Ya sabes la respuesta.

Levi se levantó. Se acercó a Eren, que había estado de pie intentando acercarse. Y Levi permitió que una sonrisa incrédula se propagara a través de su cara mientras caminaba lentamente.

—Te equivocas—dice Levi, mirándolo fijamente—. No sé de qué hablas.

El rubor de Eren se profundiza y se extiende a sus orejas y parte de su cuello. Y siente que sus piernas no podrán sostenerlo por más tiempo.

—Eres un hombre inteligente. Averígualo.

—Oh no, no, Eren. No vas a salir tan fácilmente de esta.

Eren da un par de pasos atrás, sin perder de vista a Levi.

—Entonces, ¿vas a decirme cómo te sientes con respecto a mí o tendré que obligarte a hacerlo?

Antes de que Eren pudiese emitir palabra, Levi se abalanza sobre él. Y ambos chocan en una maraña de extremidades. Levi se centra en agarrar a Eren y besarlo y en conducirlo al borde de la cama, todo a la vez. Eren lo besa de nuevo, intentando mantener el equilibrio, pero siente que se encuentra en una cuerda floja a miles de yardas de distancia y que puede caer en cualquier momento. Y teme que no haya nadie para sostenerlo. Levi vuelve a besarlo entrelazando sus manos con las suyas. Y Eren se permite pensar que sí hay alguien que podría atraparlo. Y ese pensamiento lo hace feliz.

Levi lo empuja y Eren, en vez de caer sobre la cama, cae de bruces en el piso. En un momento y no sabe cuándo, comienza a reir. Levi lo mira anonadado, pero ríe también. Y las risas inundan la habitación y es como si todo volviese a ser como era antes. Eren se sienta en la alfombra, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y Levi se acomoda a su lado sin poder dejar de sonreír y besarlo. Sus dedos entrelazados. El corazón en paz.

—Lo siento—dice Levi mordiéndose el labio, evitando una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes. Ser empujado por chicos guapos es todo un honor.

Levi rueda los ojos, pero sus orejas se tiñen de rosa.

—Arrogante—murmura medio en broma—. Pero no, quiero decir, lo siento por haber estado evitándote toda la semana. —se inclina hacia un lado, chocando sus hombros—. Lamento haber llegado (como siempre) a conclusiones precipitadas, por volverme loco, por haber eliminado tu mensaje y por no darte una oportunidad de explicarte. Yo más que nadie debí saber que nunca me harías daño.

Eren se voltea y besa suavemente la mejilla de Levi.

—Hey, está bien. Lo arreglamos, ¿no?

Levi se endereza, mirando a Eren divertido.

—Sí, sobre eso—dice. Su tono volviendose lúdico de nuevo —. Creo que todavía me debes una confesión conmovedora sobre tus verdaderos sentimientos.

Eren hace todo lo posible por codear a Levi en las costillas.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Mi muy apasionada petición de perdón no cuenta?

Levi finge sospesar la respuesta por unos segundos y luego niega con la cabeza sonriente.

—No. Para nada.

Eren sonríe de nuevo. Mirando sus manos entrelazadas, sintiéndose lleno y feliz. Y como si nunca nada hubiese cambiado. Aunque todo había cambiado en realidad.

—Entonces, te escribiré un poema más tarde.

(Lo que Levi no esperaba (y que lo pilló por sorpresa), es que en verdad le escribieran un poema. Aunque en realidad, la letra no tenía sentido alguno, hablando de sus maravillosos abdominales, su mal humor en la mañana, sus besos mezquinos, sus manos heladas. Ya saben, cosas que escriben los locos enamorados. Pero al fin y al cabo, a Levi le encantó.)

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oh bueno, si alguien quiere saber de qué va el poema, puede que lo escriba para un siguiente y último capítulo como puede que escriba otro capítulo, ¡pero no prometo nada! Ya que hace años que no escribo poesía y no quiero cegarlos con mis malas rimas, además soy muy floja c: ustedes lo saben.

Espero de verdad les haya gustado este fic que me tomó mucho tiempo terminar, porque nunca estaba conforme. Pero bueno, en este punto de la vida, yo solo digo: _¡aférrate a lo que tienes!_ Y eso hice c: jajaj ¡Ojala hayan tenido un hermoso año nuevo! Y antes de irme, ¿qué tal si le dicen "feliz cumpleaños muy atrasado" a mi amiga. Tal vez así no me odie tanto por ser una floja y mala amiga c:

Ya saben, ¡un review siempre es bienvenido por estos lugares y motiva a seguir escribiendo!

**¡Cuidense mucho y Feliz 2015!**


End file.
